saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother UK Season 14
Big Brother 14 UK is the fourteenth series of Big Brother UK SAA which will begin on the 29th November 2017, nearly three months after the end of Big Brother 13. The eye was revealed on the 14th October 2017. It is the last Big Brother UK SAA of 2017, as it launched on the 29th November 2017 and will end on the 11th December 2017, after 31 days; making it the longest series of Big Brother UK since Big Brother 4 in 2015. 15 housemates entered on launch, 8 of which were voted in by the public in a poll. Since then; four more have entered, including a wildcard housemate and three additional housemates on Day 13. Bringing the total up to 19. Tasks Shopping Tasks Twists Floor Manager : Won the title of Floor Manager : Eligible to become Floor Manager : Not in the house at the time when the Floor Manager was decided : Was not eligible to become Floor Manager Housemates SAA's Housemates Between the 22nd-29th November, the public will vote in a poll to determine 8 of the housemates, from a list of 16. Poll 1 (Females) Poll 2 (Males) Poll 3 (Wildcard Vote) Housemates In addition to the eight housemates voted in by the public, the other eight are those who have the best applications and are therefore guaranteed a place in the house on Day 1. Nominations Table Notes * This week, the housemates nominated to save; meaning that those with the fewest nominations would be nominated. As an immune 'Floor Manager' Sister Mary was given two safety passes; meaning her two nominations would make her choices immune automatically. * Chuck, Michelle and Havana originally faced eviction. But as he discussed nominations straight after the results were announced, Freddie's nominations were made void and it was announced that as a result, Ba and Freddie would join the other three up for eviction. * Sister Mary won immunity as a result of the SAA Advent Calendar, this week also was a double eviction.. * On Day 12, Sim was made the second Floor Manager. And was required to nominate one pair of nominations, he chose Hasan and Prince. The following day, the rest of the house also nominated, they chose Michelle and Zyna. Floor manager sim was also required to break a tie in order to put two housemates up. * Sims initial nominees; Hasan and Prince and the houses nominations; Michelle and Zyna. Battled it out for immunity in the upcoming eviction, despite the public already voting. Hasan and Prince won the challenge and pulled themselves down. Leaving Michelle and Zyna to face the public vote. * On Day 13, four new housemates entered the house. All four were required to allow one person to be eligible to nominate. However, due to numerous rule-breaks; Ranga was ejected and his nominations were left void. Meaning that the others who had nominated him were required to give new nominations. Voting Percentages Below is a table full of the eviction percentages excluding the SAA's Housemate vote (which is above) (Please note: Housemates that faced eviction but no percentage being confirmed for them means they will be put in alphabetical order until the voting percentages are all confirmed.)